


Giving Flowers HC: Count Lucio

by AugustStone



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:01:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22078129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AugustStone/pseuds/AugustStone
Summary: giving flowers HC's for Lucio from the Arcana~
Relationships: Lucio (The Arcana)/Reader
Kudos: 51





	Giving Flowers HC: Count Lucio

💐 **Flowers** : Salvia for forever mine, pansy for remembrance and salmon-colored roses for desire and excitement

  * Of course, he’ll get you flowers, he’ll get you as many as you want! 
  * A huge bouquet of roses would do the trick
  * he’ s very flashy and showy so of course, it has to be a grand gesture
  * At first, you don't mind it but every time you have a fight he gets you roses and you have to ask him if he knows what flowers mean
  * “Flowers are flowers what does it matter?”
  * Well that didn't sit well with you
  * Ugh, is he going to have to crack open a book?
  * He’ll never admit it but he really cares and wants to make sure you know that so he does his research, finding some that he feels reflects his feelings
  * Those things he’s not very good with 
  * “I don't know why you want such unimpressive flowers instead of roses but here” 
  * He gives them to you begrudgingly, acting like it was quite the hassle but is secretly pleased when you smile, happy he went out of his comfort zone to actually do something for you
  * You kiss him, making him blush but insist that of course, he had done a good job, secretly pleased with how you reacted and telling himself to do more “researched” things for you in the future 




End file.
